Leekwould
The Leekwould (pronunciation: ˈl̪iːʲkʍʊl̪, Ealdburgish: Der Lowchwalt, ˈl̪áʊ̯xʍæ̀l̺t̺, local: ˈl̪ɑ́ʊ̯ɣəɾ is a community, town, region and districtSee also: Splitting of the Eastmidlands. in the Eastmidlands. On municipal level, the community is divided over the Northern and the Southern District, while it has its own Deputy of the Prince, Harry Williams. The Northern District area has 685 inhabitants and 750 people live in the Southern District area. The Leekwould is the only community which did not grew out of a settlement. Leekwould Town was founded in 1984 as new capital town to house the town hall. The biggest settlement is Ansemness. The Leekwould houses the biggest airfield of the country and has two railway stations. The Leekwould is known for its local accent. Settlements The following settlements are part of the Northern District: Leekwould Town (Lowchwaltadourf, 210 inhabitants), Rorsemness (Roarsemnesse, 165 inhabitants), Blythechurch (Bleytkierch, 79 inhabitants), St.-Lambert's Parish (Sanktlambertskreyts, 76 inhabitants), Sandness (Zandnesse, 63 inhabitants), Krayness (Kreynesse, 30 inhabitants), Willhole (Willhol, 21 inhabitants), Eggfield (Eyfelt, 17 inhabitants), Millbush (Moelenbush, 9 inhabitants), Roundwaterness (Rundwassanesse, 8 inhabitants) and Quolcness (Quanishnesse, 7 inhabitants). All other settlements are governerd by the Southern District. These are: Ansemness (Andsemnesse, 381 inhabitants), St.-Paul's Whitechurch (Sanktpowlesweyskierch, 92 inhabitants), Southern Road (Zoodweg, 74 inhabitants), Rogers' Parish (Rogierskreyts, 55 inhabitants), Stoopsness (Stupsemnesse, 43 inhabitants), Lonechurch (Nurkierch, 28 inhabitants), Leekwould-Airfield (Lowchwalta Lufthan, 27 inhabitants), Grassfield (Grassfelt, 18 inhabitants), Heartness (Hertnesse, 11 inhabitants), Wouldham (Wuldheym, 11 inhabitants), Curstchurch (Kerstkierch, 5 inhabitants) and Endfield (Endfelt, 5 inhabitants). Demographics As of the census of 2008, there were 1.435 people residing in the community, of which 737 were female (51,4%). The population density was 168 people per square kilometer. There were 824 buildings at an average density of 96,7 buildings per square kilometer. Personal information concerning ethnicity, nationality, language, sexual orientation, religiosity and religion was gathered using an optional, anonymous questionnaire, to which were 812 reactions. 812 people had a white skin colour (100%). 744 people possessed an Ealdburgish nationality as main nationality (91,6%), 35 were German (4,3%), 18 were English (2,2%), 9 were American (1,1%) and 6 were Dutch (0,7%). 429 people reported to speak Ealdburgish at home (52,8%), another 197 reported speaking the language at a native or near-native level (24,3%), 96 reported having a moderate level of Ealdburgish (11,8%), 39 reported having a basic knowledge of Ealdburgish (4,8%) and 31 reported not having any knowledge of the language (3,8%). 809 people reported to be heterosexual (99,6%), 2 people reported to be homosexual (0,2%) and 1 person reported to be bisexual (0,1%). 102 people never or rarely visit a church or other religious building for the purpose of praying (12,6%), 325 on the other hand do so almost monthly (40%), 377 do so almost once in a week (46,4%) and 8 do so practically once every day (9,9%). 614 people reported to believe in God, a god or several gods (75,6%), 56 people do not believe in any god or life spirit (6,9%), 38 people say there must be somekind of life spirit (4,7%) and 104 do not know (12,8%). 728 were Calvinist (89,7%), 32 were Anglican (3,9%), 28 were Catholic (3,4%) and 24 were Lutheran (3%). Politics The Gmeynderat is composed as following. Included are the last elections of 2009. Members of the Gmeynderat that are written in bold text are members of the coalition. * Governor: Jonas Cleaver (Christian Democrat Party) References Category:Eastmidlands Category:Town in Ealdbridge Category:Community in Ealdbridge